Linka Loud present you: The Loud House
by Avatarbending
Summary: A series of stories about a girl and her ten brothers. Based on the characters from the episode "One of the Boys"
1. Chore and peace ch 1: The beginning

**A/N: Hi everyone, i want to make a story in a universe about a girl living with ten boys. Thats why this story will consist in re-write episodes of The Loud House and Original stories.**

 **I Hope you like it.**

 **A/N 2: Before we start i want you guys now that English is not my first lenguage so excuse me for any error.**

* * *

"Hi everyone Linka Loud here and today is chore day in the Loud House. You may be wondering Linka how do you guys keep the house so clean? Well let me tell you is not an easy job. You see with ten brothers, all the dirt is part of them, that's why after a long conversation with my parents a convince them to raise our weekly allowance, so that way encourage my brothers to clean the house. My chore is take out the trash. I know is not a pretty chore for a pretty girl, but everyone has to make the sacrifice to do the chore around the house"

While Linka was picking up the trash in each bedroom she went to the bathroom where her big brother Loni just came out with a smile on his face and he said "Chore complete"

"You see my brother Loni has a very hard task, clean the bathroom which why the trash must be huge" Linka said and she realized that the bathroom was still a mess y she scream: "Loni how many times I have to tell you, you must clean the bathroom not clean yourself in the bathroom"

* * *

"After that inconvenience in the bathroom we will continue with the tour through the Loud House"

Just in Luke and Lane room Luke was having problem with the vacuum cleaner "Bloody piece of scrap I'll have to find the tools to fix this thing" with that comment Luke went to look for the tools. Linka went to inspect a vacuum cleaner and realized what was problem and shout "Luke the vacuum cleaner is not connected" but Luke was already gone. "Oh well, he'll come back."

* * *

"But not everyone is good in their field," Linka explained as she was walking through the rooms to pick up the trash. "Hey Linka catches this" someone shouted. Linka turned and saw several bags flying and used the trash bag to his hand to catch each one of the bags. "Ahhh, you got them all wanted at least one to touch you" said Leif, his younger brother who was in charge of collecting animal poop around the house.

"Sorry Leif, but this girl will never be beaten" Linka said proudly.

"Yeah, since I taught Geo how to use the toilet now I have less ammunition, but you'll see, next time I'll catch you" Leif said when suddenly something is heard falling on the toilet "Oh no Geo fell back into the toilet" Which quickly Leif retired to the bathroom and heard him cry "wow five poop Geo, What the heck are you eating?"

"Well as you can see Leif is an expert on his field, but Lexx" in that moment at that moment Linka went into the twins room and saw that Lexx was still in bed "It's too lazy to get up. Come on Lexx you have to make everyone's bed and you're the only one who hasn't got up yet. So start to make the beds. "Ahh, give me ten more minutes" he replied.

* * *

"Well I'm done with the trash on the second floor, now with the trash on the first floor" said Linka, as she went to the kitchen. "The next task is to clean the dishes, although it is normal in most places for a person to take care of that. None of my brothers like to do it. Not because of the fact of cleaning it, well maybe yes, but also because of the fact that they are many dishes. You will see thirteen people, which means thirteen dishes, thirteen glasses and many cutleries to clean for each meal. So it was decided that three people would take care of this. And the ones are Lane to clean the dishes, Lars to dry the dishes and Lynn to Put the dishes in the pantry, which is a very divided task, but very efficient, "said Linka as he entered the kitchen and realized there was no one washing the dishes "The only problem is that if one of them is not present, none will perform the task," said Linka annoyed.

"Lane, Lynn and Lars come and clean the dishes," said Linka.

* * *

"Finally the only trash left is the basement and the only person here is my older brother Loki. Which has two tasks, one is to clean the laundry and the other is to take care of Leon, while he's doing it "said Linka about to collect the garbage in the basement.

"Linka can you do me a favor? Can you see Leon for a moment? I'm trying to use my phone, but I cannot get a good signal. It will be for a few minutes. Can you? "Loki asked.

"Sure try to do it fast I have only to throw this bag of garbage and I will have finished my tasks"

"Great, thanks, little sis"

* * *

"Well with the last completed task consisting of Levi paying the bills. With that all the chores of the house are officially finished "Linka said with a face of happiness and all his brothers who were on the sofa shouted with joy at how it had ended Chore day in the Loud House.

"Hey guys. Mom and Dad are going to deliver our allowance, "Loki said, causing everyone to run.

"Well what do you expect? When it comes to the allowance anyone would run to receive their money," said Linka rising from the couch. But she felt rather tired in doing so. _How weird we just get up and I feel already exhausted_ , Linka thought, but she ignore it since she was more interested in receiving her allowance.

"Well here Luke's money, here is the twins money and finally here is your allowance Linka" said his father delivering the last envelope with money to all children in the house.

"Well children you are free. So enjoy your money, "exclaimed his father, which everyone shouted with joy, except Linka who felt tired for some reason.

Back in the living room all the boys were watching TV and Linka was the last to arrive and she said "How weird I feel pretty tired, but I do not know why"

"You probably didn't sleep well"

"You need to exercise. That's why you lack of energy"

"A demon is sucking your vitality"

And so each brother began to say an explanation of why Linka was tired, which none of them make any sense.

"Or maybe it's because of the fact that you took care of all the tasks," Loni said. Which almost everyone came and covered his mouth. "Wait a moment. What did he say? I do all the chore? "Linka said

"Ummm what thing about you doing the chores. We do all the chores, right boys" Lane said and they all started laughing nervously.

"Look at the time I have to do the thing in the place," said Lynn, which all began to move away slowly.

"Wait a second," Linka shouted, leaving all his brothers petrified "What do Loni means with that?" Linka said to herself and began to think about what he said.

* * *

Flashback

"Loni how many times I have to tell you, you must clean the bathroom not clean yourself in the bathroom"

Watching the mess in the bathroom and the wastebasket empty. _It will better if I clean up all this trash_ Linka thought. In the end she came out with a huge trash bag from the bathroom and without realizing that she had cleaned the entire bathroom by herself.

* * *

Flash back # 2

"Luke the vacuum cleaner is not connected" Linka shouted, but his brother had already retired "Oh well he'll be back". So she proceeded to plug in the vacuum cleaner and it was turned on, which Linka thought: Since the the vacuum cleaner is on I can clean up a bit this mess of Luke and Lane. So by the time Luke returns he will not have so much work.

Then she aspire not one, not two, but all the rooms and just when I would finish the last room. Luke arrives with a toolbox and said "Well, who hid the toolbox? it took me an eternity to find them"

At that moment Linka turned off the vacuum cleaner. "Luke takes the only problem the vacuum cleaner had is that it was not plugged in, I clean up a little while you were looking for the tools"

"What a fool on my part, thanks Linka" Luke said with an evil smile.

* * *

Flashback 3

"Ahh give me 10 more minutes," Lexx replied.

"Lexx, you know that you can complete your homework in ten minutes" Linka said.

"Liar you know there are 12 beds in this house it takes more than ten minutes to do it. So let me rest "with that comment Lexx hid under his sheets.

"Please bet I can do it at that time"

"So you want to bet, I bet you three dollars that you can't do it in time"

"I accept" which Linka and Lexx clench their hands to seal the bet.

Eight minutes later

"See, you can do your chore in less than ten minutes. So it pay up, "Linka said.

"Well you win," Lexx said with an evil smile, as Linka did his homework for three dollars.

* * *

Flashback 4

"Lane, Lynn and Lars come and clean the dishes," said Linka, and proceeded to look for them, which in a couple of minutes found Lynn and Lars inside their bedroom.

"Why aren't you guys washing the dishes?"

"Hey, we totally want to start cleaning dishes, but Lane is not here and we cannot do it without him, so here we are waiting for him," Lynn said.

"And why don't you guys just clean the dishes between the two of you?

"Because it would not be fair," Lars said.

"Okay look how about this; we do the dishes between the three, okay?" Linka proposed.

"Okay, let's finish this meat sandwich, while you, start cleaning the dishes and when we finish we'll help you," said Lynn.

"Good, but come quickly"

Several minutes later

"I'm about to finish the dishes and they do not even come to dry and store them," said Linka, when Lane suddenly appeared.

"It's time to clean the place," Lane said.

"Where the heck have you been, you had to be cleaning the dishes"

"I was busy thinking about a good joke about cleaning dishes. And where are Lars and Lynn? "

"I do not know, you finish the dishes and I'll go to find them" which Linka was angry to look for his brothers

When she climbed the stairs, Lynn and Lars were in the bathroom. "What they're doing. You have to clean up the dishes; you can't just leave all the work to Lane"

"I'm sorry, Linka, but I think the meat sandwich did suit very well to Lars" Lynn said. At that moment a Bwaagg was heard from the bathroom "And here I am taking care of my younger brother"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know, you know what, you stay with Lars for a while and I'll dry the dishes and when you're a little better, you'll help me keep the dishes okay"

"It won't be necessary, I'll dry the ... bwagg," Lars said before vomiting again.

"Do not worry big brother I'll take care" said Linka.

In the kitchen

"Well Linka already finished with the dishes, but where are Lynn and Lars" asked Lane

"Lars is a little sick so I'll help with drying until he gets a little better"

"Oh, what a pity, I'll go to see him"

After drying all the dishes Linka went to the second floor to see his brother.

"Lynn, I finished drying the dishes, only you're missing ... But what the heck is going on here?" Linka said when he saw Lynn and Lars' room. Which Lars was lying on his bed / coffin with a hospital monitor at his side.

"You see Linka, Lars felt a little better, then Lane came up with a joke which made Lars feel worse" Lynn said.

"Okay and how did they get that monitor?"

"It's from Levi" Lynn said, then continued to approach Linka and whispered "you know how Lars is all a dramatic"

"Well you stay with him and I'll go and store those dishes," Lynn said and left the room.

Then he came back and shouted "I said, I'll go and store those dishes"

"Oh right, I mean; Wait Lynn do not leave me "Lars said "I want to spend my last moments with you"

"But Lars I have to store the dishes and Linka will stay with you"

"No, want you to be with me these last few moments" Lars said and then he hug Lynn, which Lynn shrugged to tell Linka what he could do at that moment.

Linka looked at her brother and said "You know what Lynn, takes care of him and I'll cover you with the dishes"

"Oh thanks Linka" Lynn said.

Then Linka left the room and when it was no longer in sight. Lars hit Lynn.

"Never force me to hug you again, never" Lars said to Lynn.

"Oh yeah, how about if I return those blows" and they start to fight.

* * *

Flash back 5

"Great, thanks, little sister," Loki said as he stepped out of the basement and went straight to the living room to watch TV.

Meanwhile Linka was playing with Leon when suddenly the washing machine stopped.

"Huh the washing machine stop, I'll put them in the dryer" Which she noticed that the dryer was full of clothes "Oh wait the dryer is full with dry clothes, I'd better take off these clothes"

"Maybe I could iron and fold these clothes while we waited for Loki. What do you think of that idea Leon? "Linka told Leon, which Leon only giggle at her. And so Linka continued to clean, dry and fold all the clothes.

End of flashback

* * *

"I cannot believe you guys deceived me to do all your chores"

They all tried to deny them, but none seemed sincere.

"Seriously you guys behave like a bunch of immature kids. The only ones who did their chores are Leif and Levi. Sure Leif likes to play with the poop, but Levi tried hard to do it, even he ask me to teach him how to pay the bills and ..." Linka said realizing that it made no sense, that she was teaching something to a super-genius.

"You pretended not to know how to pay the bills so that way I'll do it, right?" Linka said with a disappointed face towards Levi.

"I wondered when you would notice" Levi replied.

"Well what do you expected, none of us like to do the chores in the house and now they forces us, if we don't we are grounded" said her brother Loki "Also that if we did something wrong you got a meddle, since you want everything to be perfect"

"Then when we realized that you do all the chore without realizing it, since you want everything clean" said Lynn "Why not we let you to do all the chores"

"Perhaps because it's unfair for one person to do the work of eight lazy brothers"

"What's wrong about it? You're a girl after all" Loki said.

"What to be a girl has to do with it?" Linka replied.

"You know, you like the clean and like to waste time cleaning up," said Lane

That has nothing to do, it's everyone's responsibility.

"No, it only bothers you, so it's your problem" Levi said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me show you Linka, if I wanted to listen to the music of a bagpipe, it's Luke's work to play the bagpipe. The answer is no, it's my problem, I look on the internet in bagpipe and that's it. I do not bother anyone as it is my problem"

"That's stupid, you mean if dad cannot cook, I'm not obliged to prepare any kind of food for you, which I do."

"Linka is right you guys should have done your chores" Leif said.

"I cannot believe you all took advantage of me that way just because I'm a girl and I was worried about you guys. I will have to tell our parents everything you did to avoid doing the chores. For example Lars I cannot believe that you pretend to be sick"

"Umm I really was sick. I didn't handle eat that sandwich. Even I barf in the toilet and that's why we could not do our job well. Right guys "said Lars, which Lane and Lynn affirmed everything he said

"So you were sick, so you won't mind if I inspect the bathroom to find evidence." With that last comment Linka ran off to the bathroom on the second floor and behind each of her brothers followed.

Linka began to inspect the toilet for evidence to prove that Lars pretended the whole incident with the sandwich, saw the outside and found nothing, then inspected inside he saw everything that she needed to see and at last she sniffed the toilet and thought he had found the definitive proof to incriminate his brothers.

"Well Lars, I must say it's very impressive what you did. That is to say you were so sick that you even barf the toilet and that there was no trace of it "Linka said with a detective tone.

"What can I say, it was a disaster so I clean it up a bit," Lars said in a funereal tone.

"It's just, you did your job so well done that I did not even find the smell of the barf" said Linka, which everyone gasped from the shock, all but Lars because there were a few things in the world that could make him nervous, but everyone else was a bit nervous about how can Linka could discover the truth.

"Instead of smelling the hideous smell, I just find the smell of lavender." Linka said.

Lars started to analyze the situation _. So there's lavender smell or maybe it's a trap. I do not know what kinds of smell are on those bottles and I don't even know if there is any smell in the toilet. Wait a second Linka clean the bathroom so most likely she used some spray to clean the bathroom, so that fragrance is the one that Linka smells, so she said the smell of lavender for me to respond "Yes, I use the lavender "when she actually use another spray. That way if I say that if I use that spray she may know that I am lying. All I have to do now is to play fool of myself, I'm not sure of which spray I use. You played a difficult game Linka, I must admit I almost thought I would lose, but I will be the winner._

"The truth, I remember using the spray to hide the smell, but I do not remember which one was the one I took, because I felt bad at the time. So maybe I take the spray or maybe wear something different like a hair spray or something that does not smell, the truth is I do not know. "Lars said confidently that he had avoided Linka's trap.

"Oh so you do not remember, so I cannot know whether you're telling the truth or not," Linka said with a defeated tone, which caused Lane and Lynn to feel a little secure and Lars smiled as he had won the victory .

"Well, if you do not need me, I'll be going" Lars said as he had won and left the bathroom and went directly to his room.

"Wait a second Lars, there is something that doesn't makes sense in your story," Linka said sarcastically, which made everyone nervous, even Lars, but the latter tried not to show such nerves.

"What are you talking about?" Lars asked and thought, "What are you saying, Linka, you cannot have deduced anything from what I told you, it's impossible that you found something, if there was really bad smell, I could say that I did not do a good job or that one of us use the bathroom and if there is a smell of any kind, it is because I use a spray can of something, as I didn't confirm the type of smell is impossible that you found something.

"You see this does not make sense" Linka put the toilet seat up and everyone went to see, all except Lars.

They all looked and began to talk.

"What is that?"

"Maybe is what I think it is"

"It is possible to do that size"

Lars was nervous again that there might be something in that excuse that would betray him. The only thing he could do was move forward and see what Linka was talking about and see what made that his brothers asked those question and what was in the toilet and if it was something to blame him for having lied to his older sister.

He arrived to the toilet and all he had to do was look at what had brought Linka to the show. What he saw surprised him did not know who he was or where he came from, all he knew was that he was not prepared for that.

There were four no, there were five black spheres in the bathroom, but they were so small that it was impossible for it to be poop.

"I do not understand what this is and it has to do with all of this," Lars said confused.

"Of course I'd better explain to you; You see according to your story after you vomited the entire bathroom cleaned it, I do not know how, but you cleaned it up you even used some kind of spray to clean it, right? "Linka said like a detective who discovered how to resolve the crime.

"Of course, I told you that I clean it, I use some spray, but do not notice if it smelled or not or if it was some environmental spray or something similar" Lars said confirming everything he had said to defend his posture

"So you're claiming that you cleaned the vomit, cleaned inside and out" Linka said, playing dumb.

"Yes, I have already told you several times"

"Then if you cleaned it inside it means you pressed the chain so that all the water with your vomit go away, right?"

"Of course, how else would I pull it out?" Lars said, pointing out the obvious.

Linka smiled "That's what I wanted to hear." Which everyone was confused about, what could have figured out, since no one understood the situation.

"Psss Levi you understand what she's saying" asked Loki, since he did not understand anything and wanted to know what just happened and the best to understand the situation was his younger brother the genius.

"I have no idea what's going on" Levi replied.

"Question: Someone knows what are those things are in the toilet" Linka asked for his brothers to respond.

"Something for cleaning?" Lexx said.

"I don't know" Lynn said.

"Poo poo?" Leon said.

"Exactly, its poop" Linka explained.

"What? It is impossible to be poop, if it is so small "Levi said" Even if Leon sat, I could never be something so small"

"That's right its impossible be that size, so how is it that size, what do you guys think?" Which all his brothers tried to guess.

"Someone cut it" Luke said.

"Someone has problems" Loki said.

"Its dog poop," Loni said.

"Almost Loni, its hamster's poop, Geo poop to be exact" Linka said.

"How is that possible?" Levi said.

"Simple I taught him to use the toilet" said Leif

"Exactly, now one last question for you Lars; tell me how you think that the poop got there now, "Linka asked, cornering the corner of the bathroom.

"Simple Geo use the bathroom," Lars replied.

"Exactly"

"Does that help us?" Lars asked, confused.

"You see early today, Leif threw me a lot of animal poop, which no one touched me, nothing to brag about" Linka said smiling with the last fact.

"Leif, do you remember what happen next" Question Linka.

"Well, I told you that if I had more ammunition I would hit you and then ..." Leif realized the important thing. "Then Geo fell in the toilet and I said: Wow five poops Geo, What the heck are you eating?"

"Exactly five hamster poop were on the toilet"

Lars thought _All this show by five piece of hamster poop, how does that affec ..._

Lars realized what Linka meant.

"So Lars if you really cleaned the toilet means that everything that was taken away from the toilet should have gone, but it turns out that Geo had gone to the bathroom, but could not touch the chain since it is impossible for him" Explain Linka "but if you really cleaned why there is still hamster poop, it is impossible. At least that you were never really sick, you never touched the chain and you dared to lie in my own face"

"Maybe Geo went to the bathroom again," Lars said desperately, looking for some excuse.

"Do you really want to dance" Linka said "Well be prepared, since I will make you suffer"

"Leif after that delivery of Geo how long it took to go to the bathroom again" asked Linka.

"After that amount it will take several hours" answered Leif

"It has not been that long, so admit it you were lying to me"

Lars was nervous he had no escape; he had nowhere to be saved, all the evidence pointed out that he was lying. After several seconds shaking with fear, there is only one thing left to do. He calmed down, took a breath and said:

"Sigh" and then knelt admitting his defeat "I cannot believe you caught me"

This disappoints all his brothers, all except Leif.

"How great was Linka" said Leif excitedly.

"What can I say? Many years reading comic pay their fruits" Linka replied.

"I cannot believe that a few hamster poops betray me. I cannot believe anyone used the bathroom. "Lars complained of his defeat.

"The truth Lars is that someone used the bathroom," Linka said.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted.

"What?" Said Lars.

"The truth is that I had no way of incriminating you, so use this." Linka started to look in her pocket and took out a box.

"I use chocolate balls" which Linka got some and ate them. "So since I had no way to incriminate you, create my own evidence and you ended up confessing everything." This left Lars with his mouth open, and also the mouths of all his brothers.

"You lied to me, you tricked me and you manipulated me" said Lars anguished.

"Yeah, I was really hoping you'd confess from the beginning. So in that way I told Mom and Dad that Lane and Lynn made you do it, so you would not suffer such severe punishment. I was giving you the opportunity to redeem yourself, which you didn't use and you forced me to use that trick to get the truth out of you. "Linka explained with pleasure, having unmasked his brother. Which Lars answered with a grunt.

"Do not grunt me like that. Blame the game, not the player "Linka said walking slowly out of the bathroom, which all his brothers looked at him with eyes that showed fear, how far Linka was willing to get what he wanted.

"Wow Linka that was amazing, no epic, no legendary" Leif said following his sister

"Thank you Leif, you want a chocolate," Linka offered.

"Yes please, hey where did you get this chocolate?"

"I always carry some chocolate with me. I can say I'm a girl I need chocolate wherever I go, "replied Linka looking at the camera "Hey Leif I have more in my room, I'll give you a few as a reward for helping me to disprove Lars" Linka and Leif then went to Linka's room to get some chocolate, leaving all his brothers in state of shock in the bathroom.

"Maybe it's me or Linka gives the shivers" said Lars, which all his brothers nod their heads.

"How Lars she won everything thanks to her deductive poo-poower hahaha, get it?" said Lane, which all his brothers sighed.

"Well guys we lost. Now Linka will tell everything to our parents and we will be punished "Loki said and everyone was depressed, but ...

"Guys, guys gave up so easily, we still have a way out" said Lexx

"What else can we do? There's no way we can avoid punishment "Luke said.

"There is still a way comrade, but every trick has a price. The question is: Are you willing to pay for it? "Lexx said with such a grin that he could compete against the Grinch.

They all looked at each other because they did not know what Lexx was talking about and if they could trust him. Everyone was quiet as no one knew what to say, until Loki asked:

"And what would that price be?"

"With this plan we can get out of this, but we will make Linka angry. So the price would be. Are they willing to declare war with Linka?"

* * *

 **That's it all for today folks, I hope you guys like this story.**

 **Please any review is welcome.**

 **If you have an idea for a story or you want me to re-write an episode please submit a review with your idea or send me a PM.**

 **Also if anyone want to help me with the English version of the story by being an editor to help me to fix the grammar and the orthography, please let me know, so that way I can post chapters more faster.**

 **Good bye everyone have a nice day, see you next time.**


	2. Chore and peace ch 2: The Betrayal

**A/N: Hi everybody how are you? Well here is the second chapter of this story. I want to thank everybody who had read this story.**

 **I was going to upload this chapter on Christmas, but I'm going to travel and I won't have access to a computer, so lucky for you. you got a early Christmas present.**

 **So I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **A/N 2: I want you guys to remember that English is not my first lenguage so please excuse me for any error.**

"Thanks for all the chocolate Linka, but are you sure that doesn't bother you that I eat almost all of it?" Leif ask leaving Linka's room with chocolate spots on his hand and his mouth

Of course not. One of the great uses for chocolate is to show how grateful you are to the people who help you, "said Linka, coming out of his room." Well, it's time to tell the truth to mom and dad"

"Speaking of our brothers, do you know where they are?" Leif said since the second floor was empty, even the bathroom.

"Good question, but don't worry about it, because they can't save themselves from punishment"

Suddenly Mr. Loud yell "Linka Loud, come here right now!"

Linka and Leif felt something was not right "Linka why did Dad call you by your first and last name?"

"I do not know Leif, he only does that when he's upset about something, but I didn't do anything to upset him. Or did I?" Linka said to herself, but she knew there was nothing else to do except to go where her father's was. And she saw her parents and all the brothers behind them.

"Linka your brothers told us about the incident that you guys had this morning with the chores," said his father.

"Oh really" said looking to her brothers " _So my brothers decide to confess everything, very mature of them, I must say"_ Linka thought while she was smiling and with her eyes close.

"Yes, we were told how you took over all their chores, and that you were doing it for weeks," her mother said.

That last comment took away Linka smile and opened her eyes by the confusion.

"They say WHAT!?" Linka shouted.

"Yes, what the heck are you talking about?" Leif Shouted.

"Well, you will see Leif your brothers told us what happened this morning"

* * *

Flashback 1

"Well, I took a shower, so I'll go get dressed to clean the bathroom," Loni said as he exit the bathroom, then Linka entered, but he didn't care about it, so he went straight to his room to get dressed.

Then when he was dressed he went to the bathroom. He opened the door and what he found was that Linka was trying desperately to clean the bathroom.

"Linka what are you doing, I suppose to clean the bathroom," Loni said respectfully.

"Shut up, this place must be clean and shiny," Linka said with snake eyes, causing Loni to walk away from the bathroom because of the fear his sister had given to him.

* * *

Flashback 2

Luke was cleaning with the vacuum cleaner and suddenly a shadow appeared and disconnected the vacuum cleaner. "What the heck," Luke said.

Oh what a bad luck the vacuum cleaner just broke down. You better go to the garage to get the tools to fix it "Linka said as she pushed Luke out of the room.

So Luke went straight to the garage to get the tools, but he could not find it anywhere. After 30 minutes he found it hidden behind the organ in the garage, which was strange, because who would put the tools behind the organ.

When I entered the house I had discovered that the whole house had been vacuumed by Linka.

* * *

Flashback 3

Lexx was sleeping in his bed when suddenly Linka appeared and yelled "I bet you three dollars that I can make all the beds in ten minutes."

"Ahh?" Answered the nearly awakened Lexx.

Linka pulled him out of bed and make his bed and she ran all over the house making each of the beds in record time and finished all the beds in eight minutes.

"Well you make all the beds, here the three dollars." Lexx said taking out the three dollars that he lost from a bet he never agreed to do.

"What three dollars?"

"From the bet"

"What bet? Oh right the bet "said Linka having completely forgotten the bet.

* * *

Flashback 4

Lynn and Lars were eating meat sandwiches in their room, Lars suddenly sneezed. Linka opens the door for a kick "Oh my gosh Lars you're sick" Linka shouted as she put Lars on his bed / coffin "Lynn you'd better watch it. Do not worry; I'll take care of your chores, bye" with that Linka closed the door of the room. Lars and Lynn did not understand what just happened, so they did continue to eat their sandwiches as if nothing had happened.

Minutes later

Lane went into the kitchen ready to clean the dishes, but discovered that all the dishes had already been cleaned, dried and been stored by Linka. "Linka, why did you clean the dishes?" Lane asked.

"Well, what did you expect? Lars is sick, Lynn is taking care of you and you were late to do your chores, so someone had to do it, "Linka said.

"Do you realize that I'm only two minutes late?" Lane said, pointing at the clock in the kitchen.

"Two minutes, two hours, late is late"

* * *

Flashback 5

In the basement Loki was cleaning the clothes, he took the first set of clean clothes from the washing machine and put it in the dryer and proceeded to put more laundry in the washing machine. He then proceeded to write on his cell phone, but he noticed that he had no signal on his phone "mmm, that's weird I usually have signal on my phone, even in the basement"

"If you want I can stay here"

Loki was frightened by the realization that Linka had said that behind him.

"Linka, are you imitating Lars and want to give me a heart attack?" Loki said, still frightened by Linka's sudden appearance.

"Maybe, but more importantly I heard that you did not have a signal on your phone, So why don't you go upstairs and get some signal, you can see some TV and I'm staying here and I clean the clo..., I mean, I take care of Leon and I wait for you to come back," Linka said with a very forced smile on his face.

"Well, I'll get some signal and I'll get back here as fast as I can," Loki said as he climbed the stairs.

When he got up he saw that they were transmitting his favorite show on television and thought " _Linka can see Leon for a few minutes and when the show is over, I'll finish the laundry"_

20 minutes later.

"Linka, I'm sorry for the delay, I was watching TV and ..." Loki said and noticed that Linka had cleaned and folded all the laundry.

"Linka you only had to take care of Leon, not to clean all clothes"

"I was bored, I needed to do something. Now if you excuse me. I have to **help** Levi with the bills, "Linka said making the air quotes gesture when she said help.

End of flashback.

* * *

Linka was stunning by the way his brothers deceived their parents and made it seem that it was all Linka's fault.

"You don't really believe in my brothers, right?" Linka asked.

"Well at first we did not believe them," said Linka's mother, which made her happy to know that her mother was not so dumb. "But they started to give us some interesting arguments." And again they took the smile from Linka's face.

"What arguments are they talking about?" Linka asked a little anger.

"Well that explains why you've been tired for several weeks," said her Father.

"Because I was ..."

"And why the chores are well done around the house," said her mother.

"Clearly bec ..."

"That you were the only one interested on the matter that the tasks were paid"

"It was for everyone ..."

"And why you take out the garbage, since it's a man task"

"…Huh, well I'll be darned. I don't have an answer for that"

"Come on Linka we know that you like things to be well organized, but this is too much" said his mother

"Mom they deceived me, some made it seem that they needed my help and let me do all the chores"

"Come on, Linka, you think your mother and I are going to believe that for the last two months your brothers deceived you. I would believe it if it was Loni, but not you, "said his father.

"Yes, what Dad said," Loni replied.

"But it's true, they lied to me, they manipulated me, even Lars pretended to be sick to avoid it" said Linka defending himself.

"Is that true, Lars?"

"No Mom, it's a lie," Lars said, looking away to avoid making eye contact with Linka.

"Liar," Linka shouted angrily.

"Linka calm yourself"

"But Linka it's telling the truth," Leif said.

"Leif, please, this is an argument between your father Linka and me," Mrs. Loud said with her tone of authority.

"Why are you guys on their side? They don't do any chores" said Linka, shouting

"Linka is enough," her mother said.

"They try to make things easy without any effort"

"Linka," his mother repeated more forcefully now.

"They are just too lazy and they don't have the guts to admit what they did"

"Linka is enough, you're grounded" Her mother shouted.

At one point the world stopped for Linka, it's true what Einstein said about the relativity of time. The hours can feel like seconds and a minute can feel like a lifetime. For Linka this was a second that would never end. She felt many emotions; she felt fury because she wanted to tear off the face of each of her brothers with the teeth. She felt sad that her parents were against her. She was even afraid of what would happen next, she felt confusion, abandonment, depression, mistrust, failure, and a bunch of other crazy feelings that combined and breaking apart generating endless possibilities.

When that long second was over, the only thing Linka did was to run away, she went straight to the stairs and proceeded go up to her room. She climbed up as fast as she could and when she was reaching the end of the stairs he stumbled directly into the floor. She could not describe how she felt at that moment that everything was set against her and even when trying not to show her feelings and the bad luck she had to fall. When she got up she noticed that her hair was in front of her, it was because her brooch falls from her hair with such fall, but didn't bother to look for it just got up and walked to his room.

Meanwhile all his brothers went up the stairs trying to apologize to Linka, since neither wanted him to go that far, but the damage had already been done.

"Silence! The only I wanted it to this house to be clean. This house has a delicate balance, in which if you do not do the chores, everything would be chaos "Linka said looking towards the door of his room, trying not to show the desire to cry.

"But you guys," Linka shouted and turned to look directly at his brothers, which none of her brothers could see her eyes as her hair covered her eyes "But you don't care about that, you guys think everything is simple and don't care about the consequences of your actions "

"But now that's over! This will not stay like this, I swear I will make you suffer, make you pay the consequences and you'll suffer in a way you never imagined. And I will not have any mercy! "She said now showing her eyes that were white and also her pupils were white" You'll wish that you never done this, you guys will have no salvation, there will be no more hope and no more Mrs. Nice guy "when Linka finished she enter her room closing the door with all her strength that moved the walls of the house. Almost immediately Linka opened the door to her room "Except your Leif, you don't have to worry," she said in his natural tone of voice and closed the door with the same force she had used previously.

At that time everyone was quiet, no one knew what to answer or how to break the ice after what happened.

"I hope she makes you suffer," said Leif, proceeded to enter his room and closed the door of his room in the same way that his sister had done.

"You guys think that we went too far?" Loni asked feeling a little guilty.

"I know, but that's what we agreed on," Loki replied. "I'm sure Linka will get over this. So forget about this and let's enjoy this day.

* * *

Meanwhile Linka was in her room was lying on her bed with her face on the pillow crying over what had happened. "All right Linka this is no time to cry. It is time to make each of those animals pay for what they did to you, so I will use this punishment to plan my revenge and when I leave, my brothers will suffer" So Linka proceeded to get a white board, a marker and the only thing that she needed it was plan that will make his brothers suffer.

"Time to plan," Linka said, and began to write on the board. "Operation: Make Each One of My Brothers Suffer for Betraying Me, Except Leif, Because He's a Good Brother and Also Leon Since He's a Baby And Also Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation" And then she began to idealize his plan of revenge.

* * *

It was Saturday night everyone was having dinner in the Loud House; everyone except Linka since she said that she wasn't hungry, but the reality was that she didn't want to see any of her brothers and she was planning every possibility to get her revenge.

Later Linka's parents worried about Linka, who had not eaten anything during the day, asked Leif if he could deliver her dinner, since he was the only person in the house that Linka was not angry at. Leif did not mind doing it; on the contrary he liked the idea so he could help Linka in some way. So he went to Linka's room and knocked on her door. "Linka, I'm Leif, I know you're mad at everyone and that's why you did not go to dinner, but here I brought you dinner, so you can eat something" but nothing was heard "Please, Linka open the door so you can eat something" Again without an answer. Leif left the dish on the ground and began to leave and suddenly saw a small object on the ground. It was directly to see what it was, turned out to be an orange brooch " _This is Linka brooch_ " thought Leif and just at that moment was heard as the door of Linka's room opened and Linka open the door to pick up the dish " Thank you Leif for the food, I really needed something to eat "

"No problem Linka Do you mind talking a little about what happened? Only if you want to "Leif asked as he wanted to accompany his sister for this difficult time.

"Of course"

"Really," Leif said cheerfully.

"Of course, I'm not mad at you" she said calmly "I'm mad with somebody else," Said with fury "So come in"

Leif proceeded to enter Linka's room and what he found was not pretty at all. There was a white board with many scribbles on it and many papers on the floor.

"Linka, What is all this?" I ask with fear Leif

"Oh it's nothing, they're just some ideas how to get revenge on my brothers, that's all," Linka replied with a manic face and his hair all messed up.

"Ok ... and something good," Leif said nervously.

"No, I can't think of anything good," Linka said angrily. "Every plan I thought was reasonably good has flaws just look at the board"

"Ok, let me see" began to inspect every plan that came out even though they were all marked with an "X"

"Plan 1 Cut the Brakes on the van; WHAT your plan was to cut the brakes off the van?"Leif said worriedly.

"Yeah kinda, that plan had a big problem, that's why discard it"

"The fact that you could provoke a major car accident"

"Of course not, if I cut the brakes, Loki would realize it when he pulled the car, he must drive the car, but without realizing the problem of the brakes"

Leif did not know what to think, that his sister had lost her mind.

"Plan 2" Leif began to read the next plan "Poison the food?"

"Yeah I discarded that plan, it because I couldn't find any meal that only my brothers eat, but that our parents, you and Leon and I don't eat"

"Don't you think these plans are dangerous?"

"Of course not, they are not to me," Linka said with a little maniacal laugh, so Leif was worried that his sister would do something very dangerous to his brothers

"Well I do not believe that anything can overcome the madness of those pla ... Plan 3; Denounce my brothers for treason to the nation!?"

"Yeah, it was Bun-Bun's idea," Linka said, holding her stuffed rabbit "I needed some weapons and the President, to do some crime and blame them. In the same way they blamed me, "said Linka, containing her anger" But it will not work since Levi can learn the penal code and find some way to save his butt"

"Okay Linka don't you think that you're losing a little bit the reason"

"No, I need to do this; I need to find a way to make them to pay. The only thing I can is that my brothers are laughing at me" at that moment there was a laugh outside the room" I can even hear Lane laughing right now; he is laughing at me "said Linka Furiously.

"Not that I'm defending him or anything, but Lane laughs at everything," he said with a little fear and at that moment Linka looked directly at Leif in anger. "Forget what I said let's see your next plan," Leif said, changing the subject of conversation.

"Plan 4; Burn the House!?"

"If it was perfect, I just had to get you out of the bed and also Leon, and since my parent's room is in the first floor down, there would be no problem, but I could not make that plan"

"Of course, you wouldn't just kill our brothers, but also burn our home," Leif said with a little joy that his sister was not completely insane.

"What? No, the reason the plan could not be made is that no matter when I did it, the fireman would come and save our brothers and ruining my plans"

"You must be joking," Leif said.

"No, I'm serious about analyzing every fire station in town, how long it would take them to get here, but no matter how was the traffic and what time it was, the fireman would come here and save the day. The whole plan ruined by those heroes who are great-hearted volunteers who risk their lives to fight the fire and protect us from danger, selfish firefighters"

" _Ok Linka finally lost her mind"_ thought Leif, continued to lower his eyes to see if there were more plans and if, there was one.

"Plan 5" Leif was afraid to read to see what kind of insanity plan might occur to Linka.

"Plan 5: Prank calls very late at night," Leif said confused, as he didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed that his sister came up with that plan after having seen the other previous plans.

"I know, it's the worst plan, I can't think anything," Linka said on the verge of crying.

"The only thing I have is my secret weapon 'Project S Loud'"

"What is the 'S Loud Project'?" Leif asked.

"It is the last resort that I have planned to make you suffer, but I do not feel able to carry out such project"

"Why not?"

"All of you would hate me and I wouldn't blame you, I would hate myself if someone used it against me," Linka said, causing shivers in her. "But I don't know what to do, I can't think of any plans. Me the girl with the plan with no plan" Linka said with frustration. Then she began to cry.

Leif did not know what to do at that moment, his sister was crying and he had no idea how to comfort her.

"Calm Linka, calm down. It's not that these plans are ... bad, maybe you should seek your revenge on another side "Leif said to calm his sister, but she kept crying "Why don't you take a break eat some of the dinner that I brought you"

Linka reassured herself after seeing the good intentions that her brother tried to help him "Ok Leif, I'll do it" so she sat on the floor, put her plate on the bed and she began to eat her food.

Several minutes later

"Thank you Leif, that's what I just needed," Linka said to his brother who was on the laptop while Linka was eating, but he was watching the computer seriously all the time "Leif what are you looking in the computer?" Linka went to see the computer, but at that moment her hair covers her eyes "I hate when my hair it's acting this way, I wonder where my brooch will be?"

"Here it is Linka" Leif said extending his hand to pass the brooch "It had fallen, so I picked it up"

"Leif you're the cutest, kindest brother of all," Linka said and proceed to hug him; Leif belched a gas when she hugs him. "Okay, you only kindest," Linka corrected her earlier statement. Then Linka placed his brooch to fix the disorder of his hair "So Leif how do I look?"

"Definitely better than before," Leif joked, which Linka gave a little laugh.

"Tell me that you are looking so seriously at the computer"

"I'm looking for the way you can get revenge on our siblings on the internet," Leif said a little embarrassed.

"Leif, not all the answers of life are on the internet is not that you just put, like revenge of my brothers and appear the solution"

"I know Linka, but maybe if I look for _how to solve the trash problem,_ " said Leif proudly, but Linka only smiled for the good intentions of his brother.

"Look Leif, thanks for cheering me up, but I don't think I can ..." Linka said.

"I found something and look is from here at Royal Woods." Linka could not believe he found something Leif, She looked at what it was.

"Leif its just news from Royal Woods, says the garbage collectors are on strike until they are paid with a better salary and ..." said Linka reading the news, when she suddenly began to think of something.

"Oh my Gosh, I found a way to teach my brothers a lesson. It's perfect, "Linka said with great joy.

"Wait; don't tell me that you're going to ..."

* * *

The next day

Every one of Linka's siblings was on the couch watching monster trucks when Linka suddenly appeared.

"Hello everyone, I have an announcement to make. From this moment I declare myself on strike, "Linka said with a sign that had the picture of a trash can with a 'No symbol' over the trash can."

"You must literally be joking, right?" Loki said.

* * *

 **A/N: So, do you like this chapter, Someone saw Lexx plan or it was unexpected.**

 **Please Leave a review.**

 **Any review is welcome.**

 **If you have an idea for this chapter or for a future chapter (if you want me to re-write an episode or a original story). Write it in the review or send me a PM.**

 **And i notice to have problems with the english version of the story, someone suggested me to have an editor, well I'm new in creating fanfiction (this is my first fanfic), so i don't know how to get one if someone know how to get one, please send me a PM.**

 **Goodbye everyone, i wish you a nice day, also I wish you all a Merry Christmas.**

Bueno espero que tengan un buen día y que tengan todos ustedes una Feliz Navidad.


End file.
